base_wars_the_landfandomcom-20200214-history
Supply Camp Builder
|type= Supply Camp |weapon_category= Supplies |firing_mode= |direct_damage= |headshot_damage= |indirect_damage= |rate_of_fire= |bullet_velocity= |accuracy= |reload_time= |ammo_(clip/storage)= |optic_type= |underbarrel_weapon= |damage_per_second= }} The Supply Camp Builder is a utility unlocked at 40 Battlescore. A unique utility on its own, it is only one of two buildable structures in the game along side the Bunker Builder. History Note: this history is mostly speculation and may not be entirely true. Military camps are typically temporary structures built when far from base either used for training for as a base of operations. Most camps would typically have some supplies and ammunition for soldiers stationed at said camps and while often large in scale, there have been more smaller camps build from time to time. General Information The Supply Camp Builder as the name suggests, is a buildable structure that when built will allow players to replenish health and/or ammo should they be far from a fixed ammo.health pad while also providing some protection from other enemy players though this may either be an advantage or disadvantage depending on the overall position and placement of a Supply Camp. Each Supply Camp has a health of 5000 and has damage resistances similar to an Anti-Aircraft Turret or Anti-Vehicle Turret. This makes the Supply Camp immune to most firearms players can equip, though one can easily dwindle a Supply Camp's health from a distance or upclose with weapons that fire Armor Piercing rounds are with Anti-Materiel Rifles, note that Anti-Materiel Rifles do more damage than weapons with armor piercing rounds. The Supply Camp however is rather fragile when being shot at by vehicles, while it is still rather resistant to aircraft weapons, ground or navy vehicles will tend to easily destroy a Supply Camp with a handful of shots. In fact the Artillery using Armor-Piercing Shells can destroy a Supply Camp with 2 shots from any distance or potentially a single shot should it be already been damaged by other sources. The Supply Camp can also be destroy by simply ramming into it with the aformentioned vehicle and the Battle Tank. Due to its buildable nature and potential exploitations with using it (i.e blocking an entire doorway), there are various locations that one cannot build a Supply Camp. Areas include but are not limtied to: staircaes, doorways, ladders, uneven surfaces, confined spaces, areas surrounding the spawnbox protection or areas close to control points. Where the Supply Camp may or may not be able to be built is indicated by a preview model that either turns red or green though it is still rather finicky and may not result in it being built even if it is green. Trivia *The model is made by D8Dev *Before more placement restrictions were implemented, one was able to build Supply Camps on aircraft and result in them floating in mid air, creating what is effectively an airbase to snipe from. **Also before even more placement restrictions were implemented, players would often block entry ways with a Supply Camp by building them in doorways or even staircases which would effectively deny or hamper any attempts to enter the area and can only be destroyed with explosives. *The ammo pads and health pads act in an identical way to fixed ammo and haelth pads in various locations. Category:Utility Category:Supplies